


Summer

by Malale



Series: Seasons [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Almost nothing serious, Introspection, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Mild Blood, Minor Injuries, Near Death Experiences, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/pseuds/Malale
Summary: "Y por supuesto, cuando Hunk hizo la inocente pregunta de cuál era su estación favorita a sus compañeros, Keith dijo invierno y Lance verano."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamyguns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyguns/gifts).



> [Hecho para [este prompt](http://retoaleatorio.livejournal.com/6433.html?thread=335649#t335649) de la comunidad de LJ Retoaleatorio]
> 
> El tag de pareja es un poco mentiroso. Ves el Klance si entrecierras los ojos y lo deseas muy fuerte. Es sobre todo Lance centric.
> 
>  **Edit 10-01-2017:** Este one-shot ha pasado a ser parte de una serie, y lo he editado para corregir un par de errores en los tiempos verbales y añadir un par de frases que me ayudarán a introducir alguna que otra cosa en las siguientes partes. Los cambios son casi insignificantes, eso sí.
> 
>  **Edit 04-03-2017:** [Lua](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Luandachan) me ha hecho un [board](http://s126.photobucket.com/user/Malale/media/malpruba2_zpsxmtxjwuv.jpg.html) precioso para la serie. ¡Miradlo, por favor! (Aparte, he corregido un par de cosas otra vez. Soy una maniática)

\----

 

Y por supuesto, cuando Hunk hizo la inocente pregunta de cuál era su estación favorita a sus compañeros, Keith dijo invierno y Lance verano.

 

*

 

En el espacio parece que el tiempo no pasa. Siempre es frío, oscuro y distante, y por mucho que avancen con el Castillo de Leones, no tienen ningún punto de referencia excepto las lejanas estrellas.

 

Lance extraña la playa junto a su casa. Bajar el camino de tierra con sólo la toalla al hombro, pasando por la barca varada del abuelo junto a las palmeras. Extraña meter los pies en el agua y quedarse helado, y que Magda le salte por detrás para empujarle al agua antes de intentar hacer lo mismo con Mike, que huye de ella. Extraña hacer castillos de arena con sus primos pequeños, tumbarse al sol bocarriba con los ojos cerrados y notar la luz anaranjada traspasar sus apretados párpados. El ir toda la familia a comer pizza en el chiringuito los domingos al atardecer y pelearse con Bob por el último trozo mientras sus padres suspiran para esconder su risa.

 

Sobre todo extraña una casa llena de ruido, donde todos se llaman a gritos y se despiden con un beso en la mejilla antes de salir por la puerta.

 

El espacio es, ante todo, terroríficamente silencioso.

 

*

 

Keith se pasa más horas que nadie entrenando, por mucho que a Lance le cueste admitirlo hasta a sí mismo. Puede estar horas y horas concentrado, perfeccionando un movimiento, una estocada o una pirueta, sin que su atención merme.

 

Le envidia un poco eso. Realmente no hay tanta diferencia entre ambos, exceptuando el mal gusto de Keith para peinarse. Ambos pueden ser bastante impulsivos (Keith más), ambos son buenos pilotos (Lance más, _por supuesto_ ) y ambos pueden notar detalles pequeños en el entorno con rapidez (Como si la explosión del falso Rover no fuera una prueba de ello). Pero Lance sabe que su capacidad de atención es tan dispersa como el agua en la lluvia, mientras la de Keith está focalizada como un láser.

 

Keith puede hacer lo mismo una y otra vez sin cansarse, perfeccionando una finta que para cualquier observador externo ya es perfecta, pero no para él. Oh, no, él sigue haciéndolo una, dos, tres mil veces hasta que le sale como realmente quiere. El salto le queda lo suficientemente limpio, la estocada lo suficientemente rápida, y entonces sucede lo más inusual.

 

Keith deja escapar una amplia y brillante sonrisa, apretando los puños mientras ahoga un “ _¡Sí!_ ” quedo.

 

A Lance siempre se le instala algo cálido y extraño en el estómago las raras ocasiones en que lo ve.

 

*

 

Cuando dijo en la comida familiar del domingo que se iría al Galaxy Garrison porque quería ser piloto, Magda se rió durante dos largos minutos hasta que se dio cuenta que no estaba bromeando. Sus abuelos preguntaron “ _¿Eso está lejos?_ ” sin parecer comprender la implicación a sus palabras. Bob y Mike sacudieron la cabeza, uno incrédulo y el otro casi derrotado.

–Pero si somos una familia de marineros, de pescadores, de gente de mar. –farfullaba Magda. –Te has pasado media vida metido en el agua, siempre creí que queráis ser entrenador de delfines.

–¡Sólo porque jugábamos a eso cuando tenía cinco años no quiere decir que…!

–¡Eres al que más le gusta la Varadero de todos nosotros, no me lo creo!

–Dejad a Lance en paz. –cortó su madre antes de que empezaran una discusión. Es su súper poder, evitar las discusiones entre sus hijos.

–¿Pero no te sorprende, mama?

–No mucho, la verdad. –sonrió ligeramente mientras despedaza el pollo asado en porciones equitativas y su padre acercaba los platos para servirlo. –Lance es el que más enamorado ha estado del sol en esta familia. No me extraña que intente ir al espacio para estar más cerca de él.

 

Había cariño y complicidad en su sonrisa cuando le pasó su plato, y Lance sintió que podía volver a respirar sin problemas. Que podía ir al Garrison esa misma noche,sólo con la aprobación de su madre en la maleta.

 

Esperó una semana, igualmente, para poder despedirse bien de todos.

 

*

 

El Imperio Galra no les deja descansar. Siempre hay una llamada de auxilio que atender, un destacamento de naves contra el que luchar.

 

Lance tendría que haber entrenado más, estar mejor preparado ( _como Keith_ ). Así ese ataque por la espalda no le hubiera pillado por sorpresa y no tendría un corte que le cruza todo el abdomen de parte a parte.

-Te vas a poner bien. –escucha a Hunk decirle. Lo lleva en brazos, cree. Todo se está volviendo borroso, brillante. Recuerda las lecciones de bilogía de Laurel en ese momento. No las interesantes, sobre vida marítima y corales en el fondo del océano, sino las más básicas. Las que hacía que desconectara a los diez segundos y que sólo Bob, motivado por el amor, podía seguirla en la conversación.

 

“ _La dilatación de la pupila en los momentos cercanos de la muerte hace que muchas personas crean haber visto una luz cuando es, en realidad, que su ojo está perdiendo facultades para controlar la cantidad lumínica que puede procesar_ ”

 

Lance lo ve todo brillante y se quiere reír. Hay un manchón blanco y rojo abriendo camino entre figuras moradas. Reconoce los movimientos, aunque no parecen tan calmados como en los entrenamientos.

 

Al poco deja de ver en absoluto.

 

*

 

Está tumbado sobre la arena húmeda. El sol le da en la cara, pero no le molesta. La marea va subiendo poco a poco, fría y cristalina, y cada ola le moja un poco más las piernas. Primero hasta la rodilla, luego la cadera. Cuando el agua llega a su espalda no puede evitar un escalofrío placentero.

 

Magda se sienta a su lado, las rodillas contra su pecho y el pelo castaño y rizado moviéndose al viento.

–Te tienes que despertar.

–En un minuto. –contesta. Bob está nadando con Laurel y los niños, salpicándolo todo y llenando el aire con sus risas. Los abuelos están sentados bajo la sombrilla, cogidos de la mano. Mike lee junto a ellos, tumbado boca abajo sobre su toalla. Sus padres recogen caracolas y conchas por la parte más seca de la orilla. La tía Anna se acerca a ellos para comentarles algo sobre la comida.

–Lance, te tienes que despertar ya.

–Déjame. –el agua le moja el pelo, el pecho. Magda le agarra de la mano y aprieta con demasiada fuerza. –No recordaba que fueras tan pesada.

–Es que esto no es un recuerdo.

 

Lance frunce el ceño. Tiene razón, no es un recuerdo. No exactamente, al menos. Es algo que podría haber pasado. Que aún podría pasar.

–Te tienes que despertar.

–Lo sé. Pero allá donde voy no hay playa, ni sol. Echo de menos el verano. Os echo de menos a vosotros.

Magda sonríe y parece mayor. Y más joven. Es extraño, y no está seguro si le gusta.

–Recuerda lo que siempre me decías. Las estrellas son soles que están muy lejos de nosotros. Siempre es verano en algún sitio.

 

Le aprieta la mano hasta casi hacerle daño.

 

Lance despierta.

 

*

 

Lo primero que ve al abrir los ojos es la cara de Hunk y la de Keith sobre la suya. Luego siente el dolor, intenso y punzante en su estómago, y la voz de Pidge en algún sitio cercano.

–Coran y Allura están llegando.

–Está despierto. Lance se ha despertado.

–Gracias al cielo. –la voz de Shiro suena cerca. Por el rabillo del ojo ve un manchón negro que supone que es él.

–No te duermas. –ordena Keith. Le está agarrando la mano, como aquella vez tras lo de Sendark, y se la aprieta con mucha fuerza.

–Está bien. –murmura, demasiado cansado para pelear.

 

Keith sonríe de una manera que nunca ha visto, tan amplia, tan brillante. Como si tuviera luz propia. Casi duele la vista mirarlo directamente.

 

Lance se siente cálido, a pesar de la pérdida de sangre. Es Keith, está seguro. Irradia calor.

–No eres una persona de invierno para nada. –murmura. Si no le doliera todo, se reiría ante su cara de confusión.

 

Aguanta despierto hasta que Coran y Allura pueden meterlo en una capsula de sanación.

 

*

 

El espacio es frío, basto y oscuro, pero el universo tiene estrellas, soles, y planetas hermosos con flores, plantas, océanos y vida más allá de lo que hubiera soñado averiguar.

 

Blue lo eligió para enseñarle todo aquello. No sólo para pelear y luchar, para batallar contra los galra y destruir sus ejércitos. Blue lo eligió por eso, Lance empieza a entenderlo, y todo es mucho más fácil ahora a pesar de lo que a veces extraña muchísimo la Tierra, la playa de Varadero y a su familia.

 

Y cuando echa de menos el sol, Lance busca a Keith y le pide que entrenen juntos. Intenta aguantarse para no discutirle a cada corrección que le hace (no siempre lo consigue, para ser honestos, pero eso también es divertido) y cuando logra perfeccionar el movimiento que le está enseñando, Keith le sonríe ampliamente, como pocas veces suele hacer, y bueno.

 

El Castillo se hace lo suficientemente cálido ese día para él.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Pues siendo sinceros no tengo vergüenza ninguna e interpreté el prompt de una manera muy laxa. Más bien aproveché para hacer un fic y soltar la mitad de los headcanons que tengo de Lance y su familia numerosa. 
> 
> Sufrí un montón para acabar de hacerlo porque no me cuajaba del todo, y tengo la sensación de que me quedó un poco sin sentido ni cohesión. Pero a Ire le ha gustado, y eso es lo importante, so, aquí os lo dejo. ¡BESOTES A TODOS!


End file.
